Court Games
by Ayla Pascal
Summary: When Roger turns back time and reveals Alanna to be a girl, she gets sent to the convent. Five years later, Alanna goes to court to search for a husband. AU. Alanna-Roger.
1. Default Chapter

**Title**: Court Games

**Author**: Ayla Pascal

**Summary**: When Roger turns back time and reveals Alanna to be a girl, she gets sent to the convent. Five years later, Alanna goes to court to search for a husband. AU. Alanna-Roger.

**Rating**: R

**Pairing**: Alanna/Roger

-

Chapter 1: Changing the Past

-

Nothing is impossible. This was a principle that Roger of Conte lived his life by. He had managed to cheat death once, and he wasn't going to fall into its grasp again. Everything he had fought for was almost gone and it was all Alanna of Trebond and Olau's fault.

He watched as Lady Delia sank into a low curtsy in front of his chair. "My lord," she said, fluttering her eyelashes prettily. "How might I help you?"

Roger smiled. "Fetch me the stone that _Sir_," he sneered at the honorific, "Alanna wears around her neck."

Delia's eyes widened. "My lord!" she exclaimed. "She wears that stone all the time. How can I get it off her?"

"My pet." Roger's smile was not kind. "You will find a way."

She visibly paled. "Yes, my lord."

"Good," he said and waved a hand for her to leave.

-

Taking a deep breath, Roger slid the glowing crystal ember into the bubbling cauldron. The potion inside immediately turned from a calm blue to a fiery red. He poured some into a vial. Picking it up, Roger stared at it briefly. If he had done this incorrectly... That thought was simply not worth finishing. If it was incorrect, the best possible outcome was that he would die. The worst possible outcome would be the complete and utter annihilation of Tortall and surrounds.

With a last look around, Roger downed the contents of the vial.

-

Tortall doesn't change much in ten years, Roger thought as he rode hard towards the northern fief of Trebond. In fact, it looks exactly the same.

After he had drunk the potion, Roger had immediately found himself in the past. To be precise, he was in the exact same position he was in ten years previously, in the university library in Carthak. He managed to make his excuses and had boarded a ship the next day to cross the channel to Tortall. And from there, he had ridden hard across the Southern Desert, ignoring the Bazhir tribes, towards his destination of Trebond.

About two weeks later, Roger found himself at the gates of the heavily fortified fief. He rapped sharply at the guard door with his wizarding staff. "Let me in," he ordered.

The guard opened the door a crack and looked insolently at him. "And who might you be?" His accent was thick, almost Scanran.

"Duke Roger of Conte," he said icily and was satisfied to see the guard pale. "My Gift allows me to see some of the future and I have come to stop a terrible mistake."

"Your Excellency," the guard said, stumbling over the words. "I'm sorry, I'll let you in immediately." He opened the door and Roger stepped past.

"Oh," Roger said, turning back for a second. "The correct honorific would be 'your grace'." He walked away from the still shocked guard and led his horse up the main road of the village.

Just in time, he thought grimly as he could see two riders in the distance, cantering closer to him very quickly. One of the riders was tall and burly. The other was short, stocky and had his hood pulled over his head to hide his face.

The taller rider pulled at his reins and stopped the gelding as they neared Roger. "Who are you?" he demanded.

Roger bowed. "Duke Roger of Conte. Who do I have the pleasure of addressing?"

"Coram Smythesson," he said, with a suspicious expression on his face. "And just what would King Roald's nephew be doing all the way here in Trebond. The last we heard, you were all the way in Carthak."

"I have some powers in determining the future," Roger said smoothly. He turned to the other rider. "Lady Alanna." He could see the girl stiffen in her saddle although she obviously fought to hide it. "There is no use, child. I know."

Coram looked shocked and slowly turned in his saddle to face the other rider. "Alanna?" he said slowly. "Take off the hood."

Slowly, reluctantly, the girl slid the hood from her head.

"Merciful Goddess!" Coram yelped. "What in the name of the Mother were you and Thom thinking?"

The girl pouted. "I want to be a knight," she muttered sullenly. "Thom wanted to be a sorcerer. We swapped places." She glared at Roger. "You ruined everything!"

Roger simply smiled. He hadn't ruined anything. On the contrary, he had just fixed everything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Court Games

**Author**: Ayla Pascal

**Summary**: When Roger turns back time and reveals Alanna to be a girl, she gets sent to the convent. Five years later, Alanna goes to court to search for a husband. AU. Alanna-Roger.

**Rating**: R

**Pairing**: Alanna/Roger

-

Chapter 2: To Court

-

As Alanna sat in the carriage, she couldn't help but wish that the rules against ladies riding weren't so strict. What she wouldn't give to be outside in the fresh air, on a horse, like when she was young at Trebond. Instead, she was in this stuffy carriage that rattled every single time it went over a pothole in the road.

Looking down at her hands, Alanna wondered what her life would have been like if Roger of Conte hadn't managed to foil her and Thom's plans to swap places five years back. She scowled at the memory. _Doubtless both our lives would have been happier. _In her last letter from Thom at the palace, her twin had sounded completely miserable. The previous year, Thom as a newly made squire had failed to be assigned to any knight. Instead, as he had told her in his furious letters, he had to run errands for the Court Drunk, Sir Myles of Olau.

Alanna sighed. She didn't exactly have it easy herself the past five years at the convent either. "Sit still, Alanna," she muttered to herself, primly. "Stand straight, Alanna. Don't walk like a _boy_, Alanna. Sweep your skirts out, Alanna. Curtesy correctly, Alanna." It had been five whole years of nothing but that.

Even though she sympathised with her brother, Alanna couldn't help but wish that they had managed to swap places. She knew that she would have managed to deal with the harsh life of being a page far better than Thom.

But it was futile thinking that now.

_At least I'm finally going to Court. _Alanna sighed. _Not as a page though, but rather, I'm looking for a husband. _

She had heard from the gossip of the other girls at the convent that Prince Jonathan was of age and looking for a bride. They all wanted to be the future queen of Tortall. When Alanna had first heard of this, she simply shrugged. It didn't seem all that wonderful to be a queen to her. In fact, it sounded an awful like hard work.

But now, Alanna couldn't help idly wondering whether Jonathan would think her pretty or would he simply think that she was too short with strange coloured eyes. _Stop that silliness_, she ordered herself sternly.

-

A few days later, Alanna's carriage drew into Corus. With wide eyes, Alanna couldn't help but stare around at the multitude of different people who lined the streets leading up to Palace Way. There were even Bazhir with their burnooses standing in stalls lining the street selling their wares.

"Be careful, milady," the maid who was with her cautioned. "There are some here who would steal their mother's teeth." The comment seemed to be directed at a tall man who was lounging at a street corner. The man flashed Alanna a bright smile as her carriage rolled past.

"Who was that?" Alanna asked.

The maid looked nervous. "Milady, isn't my place to say, but," she lowered her voice, "among us servants, there are _rumours_ that he is the King of Thieves."

Alanna raised an eyebrow. The man sure didn't look like the King of Thieves.

Her carriage stopped in front of the palace and a footman opened the door for her. With a brief nod, Alanna stepped out of the carriage and smoothed out her skirts before looking up at the castle.

"Lady Alanna of Trebond."

Alanna turned and saw a tall, almost bear-like man striding towards her. She held out her hand and he kissed it. "Raoul of Goldenlake at your service," he said as he took her arm and led her into the castle. "I am here to show you around the castle and grounds."

She gave him a smile. "Could you, perhaps, first show me to my rooms so I can freshen up."

He gave her a gallant smile. "That I can do."

Alanna let herself be led away with Raoul chatting away by her side. When there was a lull in the conversation, she asked, "Do you know my brother, Lord Thom of Trebond?"

Raoul paused. "I do know him," he finally said. "Unfortunately, I cannot say that we are friends."

Alanna didn't know what to say to that, so she didn't answer.

Raoul stopped before a set of doors. "I will see you at dinner." He released her arm and bowed, then left.

She opened the door and let herself into the set of chambers. It was far nicer than anything she had at the convent. The chambers were decorated in dark crimson and edged in gold. With a sigh, Alanna sat down on the bed. So, this was Court.

A sharp knock on the door interrupted her musings. Getting up, Alanna walked over and opened the door. Her eyes widened. "Thom?"

Her brother, dressed in a generic squire's uniform, gave her a slightly twisted smile. "You're here," he said.

Alanna gave him a hug. "I've missed you." He was stiff in her arms. When she finally let him go, Alanna fished out a handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes. "Sorry," she mumbled. "I've really missed you, Thom."

"I've missed you too," he said finally.

"How are things with you?" she asked, to break the awkward pause.

"Horrible as usual," Thom said frankly. "Although the past summer, Duke Roger has sort of begun to mentor me along with his squire Alex. He says that I have a lot of potential in the Gift."

Alanna frowned. "Duke Roger of Conte?"

"You're not still holding that grudge, are you?" Thom sighed when she nodded. "You don't know how hard being a page was those first few weeks. Alanna, you wouldn't have survived. Women are simply not meant to be knights."

She pursed her lips. "There have been female knights."

"That was two hundred years ago," Thom said patiently. "Things are different now."

"If you say so." Alanna didn't pursue the subject. "When is dinner?"

"In a few minutes. Where is Goldenlake anyway? I thought he was supposed to escort you to dinner."

"I told him I needed to freshen up."

Thom sighed. "I suppose I'll escort you then." He held out his arm and Alanna took it. They walked together down to dinner, two violet-eyed redheads. Alanna was amused to note that they were still exactly the same height. "We will be sitting with Duke Roger." He led her towards a table next to the King's table.

"Squire Thom," a tall handsome black-haired man greeted Thom. "And who might this lady be?"

Thom gave a brief smile. "Duke Roger of Conte, this is my sister Alanna of Trebond. She has just arrived at court."

Roger gave Alanna an appraising look and to her embarrassment, she blushed. _I didn't remember him being _this_ handsome, _she thought faintly. "I believe we have met before," she said tartly.

"Indeed we have," Roger said smoothly. "You were the young lady who wanted to be a knight." He laughed kindly. "No doubt those notions have long gone."

Alanna didn't reply but allowed herself to be guided by Roger into the spare seat next to him. His hand lingered just a second too long over hers. "Thank you, your Grace," she said as she sat down.

"No," he said softly. "Thank you, Lady Alanna for coming to Court."

She couldn't help but shiver at the sudden heat in his gaze.

-

_Definitely the right decision, _Roger thought with an amused look as he saw Alanna blushing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: Court Games

**Author**: Ayla Pascal

**Summary**: When Roger turns back time and reveals Alanna to be a girl, she gets sent to the convent. Five years later, Alanna goes to court to search for a husband. AU. Alanna-Roger.

**Rating**: R

**Pairing**: Alanna/Roger

**Author Notes**: Thank you everybody for their reviews and words of support for the last chapter. I really appreciate it.

I love constructive criticism. Since I usually write for the Harry Potter fandom, I don't know the canon for this fandom as well as I'd like, so I'd be grateful if people pointed out possible characterisation errors and canon mistakes.

There may or may not be fluff in the future. It depends on whether I can write it. And yes, Roger is still relatively evil and power hungry.

-

Chapter 3: Settling In

-

Roger looked over Alanna of Trebond with appraising eyes. _She was definitely not this pretty when she was Jonathan's squire, _he thought idly as he sliced his beef into perfectly equal squares. _But then again_, Roger thought, _Alan had always been an unusually pretty lad. _He had always thought it quite unfortunate that he wasn't partial to lads, or he would have attempted to seduce Alan to get to Jonathon. Roger was furious when Alan the man had proved to be Alanna the woman, for not only was a mere _woman_ challenging him in front of the entire Court, he had also missed out on an opportunity of a lifetime on getting Alan – Alanna – on his side.

_But enough of that now. _Roger gave the pretty woman sitting beside him another smile. This was a whole new timeline and doubtless he would not make the mistakes he had last time.

"Did you enjoy your trip down to Corus?"

Alanna gave him a shy smile and took a sip of wine. "The scenery was very beautiful. Thank you."

Roger gave her a sharp look. If he wasn't mistaken, she had just subtly not answered the question of whether she enjoyed the trip or not. _Why Alanna, _he thought with no small amount of amusement, _five years at the convent taught you something that eight years at the Palace couldn't teach you. A certain amount of diplomacy. _

He wondered what it would be like if she stood beside him as his queen when he ascended the throne. Unless the convent had completely changed her, Roger knew that underneath that smiling lady-like exterior, there was still the stubborn girl-child who had wanted to be a knight. She would be more than a match for him and would keep him entertained in a way that other women wouldn't.

But first, Roger had to ascertain her loyalty to the throne. He was going to move far more slowly in this timeline. After all, he was still a young man, there was still plenty of time for Roald, Lianne and Jonathon to meet their untimely ends. Perhaps in this timeline, Alanna would be far less loyal. She hadn't been exposed to the crown yet. In fact, no doubt she would still be bitter about her inability to become a knight. With time, he could erase the portion of that anger towards him and direct it instead towards Jonathon. He still had time to slowly mould her beliefs.

Roger saw Thom staring at him curiously. With only a slight effort, Roger smiled guilelessly back, managing to erase the calculating look on his face.

"Have you managed to make the King see reason yet?" Thom asked. There was a bitter twist to his lips as he said the word _King _that Roger particularly enjoyed.

Alanna frowned. "See reason?"

Roger mentally glared at Thom. Mithros, if he didn't know himself that the boy was a brilliant sorcerer then he wouldn't bother with trying to keep him relatively happy. _Better him on my side than him against me, _Roger thought dryly. _I just wish he would learn some tact. _"What Thom means," he said smoothly, "is that I am currently heading a campaign to teach the Gifted pages and squires how to handle their Gift effectively. They need not become both knights and mages, but they do need to have control over their Gift or their Gift will control them."

Alanna pursed her lips. "I don't like it," she finally said after a long pause. She sipped some wine before continuing: "It seems ... dirty to me."

"Why?" Thom asked bluntly.

She gave a delicate shrug. "If you know a skill, you're bound to use it. And if you're fighting against non-Gifted warriors, then is it not unfair and against the Code of Chivalry."

Thom looked amused. "Alanna, sister dear, what would you know of that?"

As Roger watched, Alanna visibly tightened. Suddenly she looked far less like the well-bred noblewoman and far more like the boy squire she had been in the other timeline. "Just because I am not a squire," she said icily, "does not mean that I have no education. We had a very thorough education at the convent. So, my dear brother, I would desist from making such comments in the future."

As Roger watched the woman bristling with fury, he made a mental note not to make disparaging comments about women in the future. At least not in front of her.

Thom looked mildly surprised, but seemed to just let it wash over him. Roger suspected that he had been exposed to far fiercer displays of Alanna's temper while they were children in Trebond. "I would just like more training on my Gift, that's all," he said. "I'm nowhere near my potential."

Alanna raised a single coppery eyebrow. "You've changed, Thom," she said softly. "You've changed a lot." She gave Roger an accusing look.

Roger tilted his head questioningly. "Lady Alanna, do not blame me for your brother's... enthusiasm. It was he who first suggested the idea of training the Gift in pages and squires." _After much needling from me, _he added silently.

"I believe you." Alanna's tone was neutral.

Roger mentally shrugged and didn't pursue the issue. He indicated her plate. "Have you finished your food?"

She nodded.

"Perhaps you would like to be introduced to their Majesties and his Highness?"

"That would be lovely." Alanna pushed back her chair and stood up. Roger offered her an arm and she took it. Together they walked to where King Roald, Queen Lianne and their son Prince Jonathon were sitting.

"Your Majesties," Roger said as he bowed before them. "May I introduce to you our newest addition to the Court of Tortall, the lovely Lady Alanna of Trebond, sister of Squire Thom of Trebond." He turned to Alanna. "Lady Alanna, these are their Majesties, Roald and Lianne, of Conte and Prince Jonathon of Conte."

Alanna gave a deep curtesy. "I am pleased to be in your court, your Majesties and your Highness."

"Please stand," Jonathon said, looking flustered.

Roger hid a slight smirk. Obviously he was as enamoured of her in this timeline as he was in the last. His eyes hardened. Well Jonathon was not going to have what he had already claimed as his.

As he looked at Alanna who was standing there demurely, with a polite expression of interest on her face, and the obviously flustered Jonathon, Roger couldn't suppress the admiration he felt for Alanna. Obviously the woman could act the courtier as well as she could – as he grudgingly admitted – act the knight.

"Are you enjoying Court so far?" Jonathon asked when there was an awkward pause.

"It is a very busy place, your Highness," Alanna said.

It was readily apparent that Jonathon didn't know whether that was a positive or negative comment. "I agree," he finally said and then offered, "Would you like a seat, Lady Alanna?"

"Thank you, your Highness." She sat down across the table from Jonathon.

"I had better go back to talk to my squire," Roger said. "Alex will be wondering where I am." He gave a wry smile. "He does not like your brother much."

"As I have seen, not many do," Alanna replied, equally dryly. "You seem to be a rare exception, your Grace."

Roger bowed again to Roald and Lianne before leaving.

-

Underneath her calm exterior, Alanna was quite flustered. Roger had just left her in the sole company of the King, Queen and an obviously interested Prince. What was she supposed to do?

She noted some obvious similarities between Prince Jonathon and Duke Roger, the deep blue eyes and black hair being the obvious. Somehow, she thought that the looks sat better with Roger. Perhaps it was the fact he had about ten to fifteen years more than the Prince to grow into them.

"There you are!"

Alanna spun around and saw Raoul coming towards them. "I see you have already made the acquaintance of Jon." He sat next to Alanna and gave a sly smile to Jonathon. "I told you she was a pretty one."

Alanna noticed the Queen giving Raoul a disapproving look, but he simply ignored it. _So, they're friends, _she noted as she saw the obvious ease between Jonathon and Raoul.

"There is going to be a ball tomorrow night celebrating the returning of peace to the Tusaine troublespots," Jonathan said, looking earnestly at Alanna. "Would you like to accompany me to the ball?"

A faint flush came over her cheeks. Alanna didn't know what to say, but the etiquette books were very clear on what to do in this situation. _Especially if the heir to the throne of Tortall asks you, _she thought wryly. "I would love to go, your Highness."


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**: Court Games

**Author**: Ayla Pascal

**Summary**: When Roger turns back time and reveals Alanna to be a girl, she gets sent to the convent. Five years later, Alanna goes to court to search for a husband. AU. Alanna-Roger.

**Rating**: R

**Pairing**: Alanna/Roger

**Author Notes**: Thank you everybody for their reviews and words of support for the last chapter. I really appreciate it. I will hopefully be updating this story very regularly, for this month at least. Unfortunately I have my uni exams in November, so obviously they will take precedence.

Out of curiosity, would anybody be interested in reading a Daine/Rikash story? As in Rikash Moonsword not Rikash the baby. grins If it were the HP fandom, I might dabble in the latter, but you guys seem fairly ... sane compared to that fandom. Yes it is cross-species, but ... well, just let me know what you think.

Reviews are good. wink

-

Chapter 4: Preparing for the Ball

-

"Milady," the maid said to Alanna with a slight curtsey. "I'm afraid that this was the only dress that could be ready in time."

Most of Alanna's clothing – including her ballroom gowns – had come out of her baggage badly wrinkled and were now hanging in another room. There would be no chance that they could be ready for the ball tonight. However, this alternative didn't seem any better. She looked at the dress in abject horror. "This is _pink_," Alanna spluttered.

The maid simply blinked at her, obviously not understanding.

"I have red hair!" Alanna exclaimed. "I'll look ridiculous!"

"I'm sorry, milady."

"Please go," Alanna told her.

The maid looked at her in surprise. "But, milady," she protested mildly. "I was ordered to help you dress."

"I am perfectly capable of dressing myself," Alanna answered tartly. "In fact, I was able to do so for the past five years at the convent. What makes you think I've suddenly forgotten?"

"Sorry, milady," the maid said, with another curtsey. "I'll be leavin' now." Alanna latched the door behind her as she left.

Alanna was left in her rooms staring at the dress. In fact, it wasn't that bad, except for the bright pinkness. And the bows. _Gwen would die laughing, _she thought morosely. Gwendolyn of Silverspring was her best friend back at the convent and was a year younger than Alanna. The other girl was delicate, almost elfin. Compared to her, Alanna always felt rather ungainly.

With a sigh, Alanna stripped down to her underthings and picked up the corset that came with the dress. Breathing in deeply, she did it up. Then, she stepped into the dress and did up the lacing at the front and tying the ends around her neck. Smoothing the dress down, she noticed that it was made out of a beautiful silk. _Probably from the Yamani Islands, _she thought.

There was a sharp knock on her door.

"Who's there?" Alanna asked.

An audible sigh came from the other side of the door.

"Thom?"

"Yes," came the irritable reply.

Alanna walked over to the door, unlatched it and opened it. "Well excuse me if I don't remember how you knock," she snapped.

Thom simply stared at her. "What in the name of Mithros are you wearing?"

She looked innocent. "A dress."

"It looks awful," Thom said flatly.

She glared at him. "Thank you, Thom. What a nice way to make your sister feel good about herself. Tell her that she looks awful."

Her brother shrugged. "I didn't say that you looked awful," he pointed out pragmatically. "I said the dress looked awful."

"Why are you here anyway?" she asked.

"Since obviously you are on our darling Prince's good side," Thom began, "then perhaps you could try to convince him of my idea for a class for Gifted pages and squires. Use your influence, maybe."

Alanna was frankly appalled by her brother. Had his morals always been so non-existent or was it some sort of by-product of him being a page and then squire. If the latter, then she was _glad_ that she wasn't allowed to be a page. What about the Code of Chivalry? Did that mean nothing to her brother? "I would never do a thing like that," she said angrily.

He looked mildly surprised. "Why not?"

"It's morally repugnant!" she hissed. "Not to mention almost treasonous!"

A slightly condescending smile twisted his lips. "Treasonous? My dear Alanna, don't be so high-minded. That isn't treason." He paused slightly. "It is merely, being intelligent."

She snorted.

Thom tilted his head to one side. "Not very lady-like, _Lady_ Alanna."

"Oh shut up," she said, infuriated. "I could beat you when we were ten. I bet I still could."

"You couldn't." Thom's tone was quietly confident, the type of tone one uses when they are positive of something. "You may have been naturally somewhat stronger and fitter than I am, but I've gone through five years of knight training, while you were at that convent."

She glared at him. "I bet I can still beat you at archery."

"Would you like to try?" His voice was deceptively innocent.

"Yes," she snapped. "Tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow morning it is then. Sunrise?"

"Fine." A part of Alanna was wondering why her brother was being unusually agreeable, but she ignored it. "And, Thom?" she said as she walked towards her dresser to take out some jewellery. "Even if I didn't find that idea morally repugnant, it's not like I have much influence with his Highness anyway. He is only taking me to the ball because I'm new at Court."

Thom didn't answer and when Alanna looked around again, he was gone.

She glared at the bedspread. "Well he is," she muttered. "Isn't he?"

-

"She finds the idea morally repugnant," Thom reported to Roger, who raised an eyebrow.

"You and your twin are remarkably different people," he said mildly.

"Obviously," Thom said dryly. "She has no sense of pragmatism. So idealistic."

"Some would consider that a good thing."

Thom raised an eyebrow. "Why Roger, I never knew you were one to possess morals." _In fact, _he added silently, _if I'm not mistaken, you may have even fewer than I do, which should scare me. _

Roger gave him a pointed look. "Subtlety, Thom."

_Subtlety, always subtlety. _Thom mentally rolled his eyes. _With the amount of power we both have, we could take over Tortall easily. Nobody could stop us. Not even my precious sister. _Aloud, he simply said, "I was subtle."

"Knowing you, Thom, you were as subtle as a rabbit in heat and with absolutely no style."

And as much as he hated to admit it, Thom knew that Roger was right.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title**: Court Games

**Author**: Ayla Pascal

**Summary**: When Roger turns back time and reveals Alanna to be a girl, she gets sent to the convent. Five years later, Alanna goes to court to search for a husband. AU. Alanna-Roger.

**Rating**: PG-13

**Pairing**: Alanna/Roger

-

Chapter 5: The Ball

-

Alanna felt a tightness in her stomach as she descended the staircase down to the Great Ballroom. _There's nothing to be worried about, _she told herself sternly as she carefully walked in her high-heeled slippers, trying not to accidentally trip.

"Lady Alanna," Prince Jonathon greeted her at the bottom of the staircase. "You look beautiful." He took her hand and kissed it lightly.

She gave him a rather weak smile. There was something about balls that she already didn't like. They seemed rather useless. Just another way for women to show off how many pieces of jewellery they owned and for men to show up with another beautiful girl hanging off their arm. People seemed to be milling around waiting for something.

At her puzzled expression, Jonathon said, "They're waiting for us to dance. Traditionally the prince – if the king and queen aren't present – will lead the first dance with his partner."

Alanna gulped. Taking Jonathon's arm, she found herself suddenly on the dance floor with the eyes of all the courtiers on her. _I know how to do this, _she mentally reassured herself as the harpers began playing. _Goddess knows, we went through the steps of the waltz enough times at the convent. _Still, Alanna found herself almost tripping over herself as the dance went on. Others joined them on the dance floor almost immediately and she had to be careful not to bump into anybody else. She found the long pink gown – longer than it should have been due to her short stature – was too bright, especially compared to the pale beige-type colours all the other court ladies were wearing.

After the first dance, Alanna excused herself politely and went to get a drink.

"Alanna," somebody said behind her as she accepted a glass from a servant.

She spun around and saw Thom standing there.

"Having fun?"

Alanna couldn't tell whether he was being serious or not, but suspected the latter. "It's a new experience," she said carefully.

He shrugged. "Don't forget your promise."

"I won't!" she snapped. "I'll be there at dawn, I promise."

"Be prepared to be beaten, my dear sister." Thom gave her a mocking bow before turning and walking away.

She glared at his retreating back. A soft touch on her arm reminded her of where she was before she could do anything stupid.

"Lady Alanna, you look pale. Would you like to sit down for a while?" Jonathon looked at her with concerned eyes.

"I'm fine," she said somewhat shortly and then blushed. "I'm sorry, your Highness. It's just my brother Thom was..."

Jonathon frowned. "Say no more." He sighed. "I'm sorry to say it, but your brother has been rather difficult for the court to deal with ever since he came here. I'm honestly amazed how Roger seems to get along so well with him."

Alanna blinked rapidly at his honesty. To her surprise, she saw a faint redness creep over his cheeks.

"I am sorry, Lady Alanna," he quickly said. "I, perhaps, spoke too bluntly." He gave her a wry smile. "Now it is my turn to apologise."

"There is nothing to apologise for," she answered. "I perhaps understand more than anybody that my brother can be very difficult." She gave a small frown. "But he does seem to get along with his Grace very well."

"Is that a problem?"

Alanna collected her thoughts and remembered that she was talking to Roger's cousin. "No problem," she said, perhaps too hastily. "I'm sure his Grace will be a good influence on my wayward brother."

Jonathon gave her a hesitant smile. "What was it that you were talking to your brother about then?"

She sighed. "Thom challenged me to an archery challenge tomorrow morning at dawn."

He looked at her in surprise. "Archery is no fitting sport for a lady," he said with a faint note of disapproval. "Though some commoners might let their women draw a bow, a noblewoman shouldn't lower herself to that level."

Alanna pursed her lips to stop herself from being rude. "Your Highness," she said, a note of frost in her tone, "I have been able to draw a bow since age four and have beaten my brother every year since then until we parted. I would merely like to see how much he has improved since being at court."

"I have offended you, haven't I?"

She couldn't read the note in his voice. Was it regret or irritation? "No, your highness," she answered, diplomatically. "I am honestly curious how much Thom has improved."

"Well then," the strange note was still in his voice, "I shall see this dawn match between brother and sister." He gave her a smile. "May the best win."

-

The next morning, as dawn's light was still pink in the sky, Alanna slipped out of her rooms and down to the archery courts. There, Thom and Jonathon were already there waiting for her.

Thom raised an eyebrow and looked at Jonathon when she arrived.

"Prince Jonathon wished to watch," she explained.

"Very well," Thom said. He turned towards Jonathon. "My sister and I have a unique challenge. We attempt to shoot five arrows, one after each other, into a target. Whoever manages to get the arrows clustered closest together, wins. Since you are here, you can be the judge."

"Seems fine to me," Jonathon said shortly.

Thom gestured with his bow which was already strung up. "Do you want to go first?"

"Go ahead," Alanna said. Inwardly, she was panicking slightly. Technically she hadn't really picked up a bow in five years. The convent didn't allow the girls to have bows and she had hers confiscated in the first week. She had still practiced aiming and throwing stones to keep her skill up, but she hadn't actually handled a bow in such a long time. Feeling along the bows held up in clasps on the wall, she selected one. Then, taking up an oiled string, she looped it around one end and tied it.

Looking up, Alanna watched as Thom placed a target at the other end of the room. Then, he came back to where she was standing.

"Lets see who's better at archery, shall we, dear sister," he said as he stuck the arrows in the ground.

Alanna watched in amazement as he drew the bow with ease and fitted an arrow in the notch. Aiming slightly, he let go. The arrow flew straight and hit just outside the centre circle. He fired the other four arrows in similar fashion. Three landed in the centre circle and two just slightly outside.

"Can you beat that?" he said, panting slightly from the exertion.

Without a word, she grabbed arrows and stuck them in the ground, leaving one in her hand. "Watch me try," she said softly. Then, drawing her bow, slightly hesitantly, since she hadn't done it for five years, she fired her first arrow. And then the rest.

"Well?" she asked, breathing heavily.

Jonathon went over and came back with the target. Two of her red tipped arrows were in the centre circle and the other three were in the next circle. "I'm sorry," he told her, and he truly did look sorry, "but I'm afraid Lord Thom won this contest."

Thom gave her a bow. "Don't take it to heart, Alanna," he told her. "After all, I'm a squire."

She simply glared at him. _I could have been a squire if it hadn't been for Roger. _She couldn't help but feel very bitter over that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title**: Court Games

**Author**: Ayla Pascal

**Summary**: When Roger turns back time and reveals Alanna to be a girl, she gets sent to the convent. Five years later, Alanna goes to court to search for a husband. AU. Alanna-Roger.

**Rating**: PG-13

**Pairing**: Alanna/Roger

**Author Notes**: I apologise for how long I took with this chapter. And unfortunately, it is a rather small chapter, however, I do plan on doing regular updates of this fic again, so yay!

--

Chapter 6: A Surprising Incident

--

Without a backwards glance, Alanna spun on her heel – careful not to step on her dress – and stormed off. "Don't bother!" she yelled behind her, knowing that Thom was about to open his mouth. They may have been apart for five years, but she still knew her brother's reactions like the back of her hand.

Twenty minutes later, Alanna looked around at the unfamiliar courtyard she was in and began to wish that she hadn't walked off. As the other ladies in the convent had always said, she had a fiery temper and should have learned how to curb it long before she entered the convent. She stared around hoping for some sort of sign that indicated where the squire quarters were. She needed to apologise to Thom and that was never a pleasant experience.

"Lady Alanna?"

The voice came from behind her. Alanna turned around and saw Duke Roger standing there, dressed a lot more informally than she had seen him in so far. "Duke Roger!" she exclaimed and then belatedly remembered that she should curtsey. As Alanna gave one of her most awkward curtseys to date, she was glad that none of the other ladies were here.

Roger smiled and offered his arm to her. Gingerly, she took it. "Lady Alanna, you look lost. Shall I escort you back to your quarters?"

"Oh please," Alanna said gratefully.

As they walked off together, Roger cleared his throat. "I'm unsure if I offended you on your first day in court."

Alanna looked up in surprise. If she wasn't positive that Roger took pleasure in stopping her from becoming a knight, she might have thought that he was sorry about it.

"I didn't mean to disparage your desire to become a knight," he said.

Alanna waited for more, but as the silence dragged on, she knew that this was the most she was going to get. "The years at the convent taught me that I wouldn't have lasted a week at the palace," she said, repeating almost verbatim a lecture she had been given once.

--

Roger smirked inwardly at Alanna's rehearsed statement. She really wasn't a particularly good liar, he thought. He was still surprised she managed to hide her identity for so long.

"How are you enjoying palace life so far?" Roger asked when the silence had become a bit too lengthy.

He watched as Alanna took her bottom lip between her teeth. There were little red indentations when she let it go. "Thom beat me at archery," she burst out.

Roger let out an inaudible sigh. It was apparent that even five years at the convent couldn't eliminate the competitiveness out of Alanna, especially in physical competitions. "Shall I give him a thrashing?" he remarked dryly.

To his surprise, Alanna laughed. Her laughter was surprisingly nice to listen to. "Oh please do," she said.

As they reached her quarters, Roger was rather disappointed. He had enjoyed talking to Alanna much more than he would have ever believed. Considering, he thought, that she was the one who had cost him the throne.

"May I escort you to dinner tonight?" he asked and was amused to see a blush travel down her cheeks and over her neck.

"I would like that," Alanna answered. To Roger, she sounded almost like she meant it.

He lifted up her hand and pressed a kiss on it. "Until tonight then."


End file.
